


Obsidian

by TwelvetideMagistra (elizajane)



Series: After the Flash [7]
Category: DCU (Comics), Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/pseuds/TwelvetideMagistra
Summary: Author: CandacePrompt: ObsidianSubmission for the Twelvetide Drabbles Challenge 2020. Posted on behalf of the author.
Series: After the Flash [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097123
Kudos: 1
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Obsidian

Looking at the four obsidian-colored wheels on the emerald green wheelchair reminded Barbara of something, what was it? What was… Joker, it was Joker’s hair and his black eyes, but why am I thinking of the Joker, Barbara thought, confused forms swirling around before her eyes a kaleidoscope of color and images, her Dad, Joker, a room, a table, two cups of hot cocoa, a flash, and then the shapes slowed. Barbara cocked her head to the side, shook her hair out of her eyes and heard “the Joker shot you in the pelvis and paralyzed you” The voice came from Harley Quinn.


End file.
